The present disclosure relates to a battery system, which comprises a central battery management controller and a multiplicity of battery modules, which each have a module controller, and a readout device for reading information. Within the scope of a start initialization, start identification features of the module controllers are detected by the battery management controller and provided to the module controllers as future reference for identifying an unauthorized module replacement. Information relating to an occurred unauthorized battery module replacement is read by the readout device arranged outside of the battery system.
The disclosure furthermore relates to a method for identifying an unauthorized module replacement in a battery system, which serves to carry out the disclosure according to the disclosure.
It is becoming apparent that stationary applications such as wind power plants, motor vehicles designed as hybrid or electric motor vehicles, and electronic devices such as laptops or mobile telephones will in future employ novel battery systems which have placed upon them very high demands in terms of reliability, safety, performance and service life. Lithium ion batteries promise to have a key role in electrifying the drive system.
Lithium ion batteries are employed in many ways it due to the relatively high energy density. Lithium ion technology is predestined for a broad field of use in applications. It is distinguished, inter alia, by high energy density and a very low self discharge.
In the prior art, high-voltage battery systems consist of, inter alia, several cells connected by design and an associated sensor cluster/control unit (module controller, MC) and a central control unit (battery management controller, BC). The battery management controller and the module controllers are connected to one another by a bus system. Within the scope of servicing/repair, it is possible to replace one or more modules as well as the module controller.
DE 10 2009 000 504 A1 discloses a battery module with battery cells, microcontrollers and a control unit, which comprises a device for detecting a state of at least one battery cell and at least one means for transmitting at least one signal from the battery module to outside of the battery module and/or from outside of the battery module to the battery module, wherein the at least one signal is associated with at least one specific battery cell and the at least one signal can be associated with the at least one specific battery cell by means of at least one identification code.